Why?
by I See Green
Summary: How can such a simple question lead to the ability to tell the future for just about anything? What do you do when a cartoon character wants what you know to take over the world? Gerald is a grown man who gets sucked into the world of Equestria along with his 17 year old sister, Cassandra. He already knows what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean he's going to like it.


You've seen one, you've seen them all. You look at the world long enough and you realize; it's all just one big circle. Past, Present, and Future all nothing more than another cycle through the same ellipse. Yet, nobody knows it, we all continue through life, doing the same things people have already done before, yet we feel different in some way.

I've mapped this circle time and time again, my thoughts riddled across every event. My thoughts are practically liquid, no coherent ideas, just words upon thoughts upon ideas upon facts, to others; nothing more than word spouting. To me though, they are a story, a story that should never be written, and maybe...they never will be.

"Hey, Gerald are you awake?" there was a loud rapping across the heavy wooden door that was the entrance to Gerald's house. Her voice echoed across the block as she continued to slam her palm against the black painted pine entrance to her older brother's home.

Her Brother was insane, there was no other way to describe him. All he did everyday was work, talk into a microphone, and then go to sleep. She was still trying to figure out when he ate; she knew he never kept food at his house. It wasn't like he was poor and couldn't afford to eat either. She could pay all his bills with the 20 dollars she got for her allowance for crying out loud! With him making 600 a month, and living in a run down house that had it's morgage slashed repeatedly, she couldn't help but wonder what he was saving up for.

She leaned up against the door and sighed, her brother was insane...but then what was she for always wanting to spend time with him? She came by yesterday too...the day before that even. Gerald was insane, but she was even more, day in and day out, coming to his house just because-

Of Hope...the hope that one day, he would talk TO her, instead of talking AT her. She came to his house, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She had known him all her life, there was never a moment when she wasn't in his arms. Even now that he had moved out of their parents house, and was now too old to be held by her brother like that, she still missed his warm embrace; as much as she hated to admit it. Seventeen and still clinging to her older brother...

Suddenly the door swung open, and she fell to the ground, her heels clacking against the ceramic tiles of the threshold. She thought to get up but quickly decided against it, there wasn't any point to, she wasn't hurt after all. Gerald's hair had softened the fall , it was like falling onto a giant pillow that was way too old to be used but you used it anyway, soft and fragile, but with a familiarity that brought you comfort, even if the cotton was leaking out the side. Her parents had tried time and again to get him to cut his hair since his early years, they never succeeded; Eventually, they gave up and his hair became a part of who he was, growing with him just as his knowledge did, a silent partner that swayed in the breeze. Her parents learned to love his hair, especially when they would find him wrapped up in it when the nights got cold. His hair was now longer than he was, like a male Rapunzel.  
"A Little help Big Brother?" She spoke without even opening her eyes, she didn't have to. With Gerald, everything was always so familiar. She knew even before opening her eyes that He was right there, looking down at her with his navy blues, his gaze soft and emotionless, practically beckoning tears from her eyes. She knew before opening her eyes that there he was, dressed in his usual crimson collar shirt, along with his plaid grey pajamas pants. She felt Gerald's arms wrap around her as he hoisted her up, he held her in her arms for just a moment, and for her it was pure bliss; at least, until he dropped her off at her usual spot on the couch while he went to close the door.

She looked to the end table on the right of the couch and picked up the remote. She couldn't help but smile, Gerald always left it in the same place for her. She turned on the TV and flipped it to her favorite channel: The HUB.

"She came by the house again...I can't help but feel a little guilty about it. I should visit home more often, I mean we- We're family after all. I'll go visit home as soon as I finish this grand circle. This is taboo, I've been cheating all this time and I've never told her, how I keep my job, how I afford this house. When I finish this grand circle, I'll tell her everything, about the lives I've mapped, about the future...about us. I can't hold it in any longer and the longer I hold all of it in, the more crowded my mind is getting. I know I can trust Cassandra...I have to." Gerald spoke earnestly into the mic, after the audio file was saved and formatted, he closed his laptop and rubbed his temples. He should have never mapped his life, that was a mistake, one that made everything more complicated than it already was.

How would his parents allow it? They were brother and sister! It was insanity...but that's what his circle said. "Well, it'll all make sense with time..." he sighed as he ran his hand through his tangled hair. He put his laptop back into the cabinet above the refrigerator and went back to the living room where Cassandra was busy watching TV.

"My Little Pony~ My Little Pony~" Cassandra sang along with the theme song of the show she was watching. Gerald just chuckled under his breath and laid down on the floor. She never did grow up, she still loved cartoons. Gerald wasn't much for them, but he knew that was because of the circles, watching cartoons sort of loses its purpose when you know what's going to happen in it.

Besides it's not like they were going to enjoy this moment for very long, because any minute chaos would rain down upon them.

"Hey Discord's not in this episode..."

huh, right on time.

Yeah, I have no idea where I'm going to go with this thing. Anyway review and tell me what you think.

By I See Green.


End file.
